


Vividly Violent

by blushings



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - UFC, M/M, Medical Student!Yixing, UFC Fighter!Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 11:36:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12253638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushings/pseuds/blushings
Summary: Yixing loves watching UFC matches, but he kinda hates it when Chanyeol loses.





	Vividly Violent

**Author's Note:**

> !!rated mature for violence!!  
>  aaaaa thank you m, s, m, and others for helping me out with this! prompter, i hope you enjoy!

Yixing watches as Chanyeol hits the punching bag, shifting from soft taps to harsh thuds of his fists colliding with the material of the heavy bag. It was always interesting to watch Chanyeol prepare for a match even though it was mostly the same routine and stretches that he sometimes had to assist with. 

Chanyeol is nervous. Yixing can tell by the way his shoulders are hunched and his fist keeps slipping off the punching bag when he hits it. He can’t blame him for being nervous; he’s fighting Wu Yifan—better known as Kris—for the first time. Chanyeol always looked up to him and being able to fight him is his absolute dream.

Yixing checks the watch on his wrist: it’s almost time for them to head to the arena, so he reminds Chanyeol before retrieving their bags and is met at the door with him then they’re on their way.

When they set foot into the arena, it’s just what Yixing expected: fans standing around the octagon or at the bar, medics close to the ring, fighters heading to their quarters. It’s like every other fight, minus the fact that Kris, an uprising Chinese-Canadian fighter, has come to this local arena to help get other non-well known fighters some spotlight tonight. According to Chanyeol (and other fighters and fans whispering around them), Huang Zitao—a famous Chinese fighter—is coming to fight the following week. Yixing and Chanyeol are already planning on coming to watch him in the octagon.

Since Yixing doesn’t have his PhD yet, he can’t help out other fighters tonight when they’re injured. It kind of disappoints him because he’s always helping Chanyeol and his opponents after a match in their gym, but he’s glad that the medics mostly know what they’re doing. He’s trusted enough by his team and the workers of the arena to help out Chanyeol after his match tonight, so he does what he usually does and follows Chanyeol backstage for prepping and waits with him until it’s time.

The entire show is a bunch of cheap dramatics, in Yixing’s honest opinion, but he knows that it’s just for the opening and that things don’t actually get started until a few fists are thrown. So far things are going well; him and Chanyeol are watching the ongoing matches until a fight breaks out behind them. To both of their surprise, it’s between Kris and another fighter that’s somewhat smaller than Kris. Security guards rush to the pair to pull them apart, but the shorter one kicks Kris right in the face, emitting a cracking noise.

After being with Chanyeol and being around other fighters, Yixing knows that the kicker just broke Kris’s nose and will face charges. When the guards finally pull him away from Kris and face him toward the exit, both Yixing and Chanyeol gasp when they see it’s Kyungsoo—a friend of theirs they made after opening their gym. Chanyeol shouts, asking him what happened.

“Motherfucker said I was too short for the octagon and said the most damage I could do was step on someone’s toes. Wasn’t going to let that shit talker act like he has an upper hand, not here,” Kyungsoo shouts back. This is a place for people to be discovered so it’s like survival of the fittest, and right now, Kyungsoo is the fittest since Kris can’t perform in the octagon with a broken nose.

Yixing doesn’t have to look at Chanyeol to know he’s frowning due to not being able to fight Kris and the fact someone he adored so much would say something like that to his friend. 

“Don’t worry, Canlie. He got what he deserved. Now you just be ready for whomever they pair you with, okay?”

Chanyeol can’t respond with his mouthpiece already in, so he just nods. Not too long later, a worker from the arena informs him that he’ll be fighting Suho and points to a fighter sitting in the corner with earbuds in and a sleeveless hoodie that covers his face. The ominous fighter makes Chanyeol groan and Yixing already knows why: his new opponent's arms look like they could crush both their skulls. Yixing prays Suho won’t break his Canlie.

The next few matches are done before they know it. Yixing squeezes Chanyeol’s hand for reassurance before they file out from backstage then part ways as Chanyeol makes his way to the octagon and the referee introduces him and then Suho, who’s now hoodie-and-earbud-less. Now that him and Chanyeol are face to face, he can notice the height difference, but height literally means nothing when his muscles make bodybuilders whimper in the distance. 

The referee steps aside, letting the two touch gloves then they part. They circle around the ring before they start swinging at each other. Suho gets Chanyeol in a choke hold, dragging him to the ground. The announcers broadcast their every movement, making the crowd even more anxious. Chanyeol gets out of his grip, kicking him away before Suho charges back at him, pushing him against the gate. Before Suho gets to land a hit, Chanyeol punches him hard enough to make him back away.

Yixing rises on his tippy toes and gets a good enough view to see that Chanyeol broke Suho’s skin a little on his eyebrow and notices that it’s starting to bleed a little. The two go back and forth; kicking, punching, death gripping. Yixing winces at how Suho knocks right into Chanyeol’s mouth then continues to pack punches until he is kicked away then pinned to the ground (which unfortunately doesn’t last very long). 

Suho hits Chanyeol harder than the last few punches then continues to hit him with the same amount of force. Yixing’s heart drops as he watches Chanyeol fall to the ground and Suho is announced the winner. He relaxes a little when he sees Chanyeol reach for the medic and the referee as they help him up and guide him towards Yixing.

Once Chanyeol is in his arms, the referee runs off for the next fight and the medic helps the two of them backstage so Yixing can clean him up. The medic asks Yixing if things are all good.

“Yeah… I got it. Thanks for asking though.” The medic nods then leaves the two of them.

Yixing starts with removing the gloves from Chanyeol’s hands and sticking them in an ice bucket then unpacks his materials, laying them out on the table and carefully removing the mouthpiece so Chanyeol can talk and drink water. There’s a lot of blood coming from his nose and mouth, so Yixing twists pieces of tissue and plugs his nose then turns away to find wipes to clean up the mess on his fighter’s face until he feels his t-shirt being tugged.

He turns back to Chanyeol, who’s pouting and making the cut in his lip more noticeable. “Ge,” he whimpers. “Is my nose broken?”

Yixing lets out a small laugh. “No, I don’t think so, but your lip is busted.”

Chanyeol is still pouting and the sight makes Yixing’s heart weep so he gives Chanyeol painkillers and quickly (but carefully) wipes away the mixture of blood, tears, and sweat to reveal a pretty swollen face then gently placed an ice pack in Chanyeol’s hands so he can ice his face. 

Seeing Chanyeol with a busted lip after a match always makes Yixing think back to when they first met: it was a metal concert. Yixing was enjoying the music, mostly avoiding a mosh pit that wasn’t too far from him. He wasn’t really focused on the aggressive concert goers until this lanky boy was punched in the face. Yixing nearly had a heart attack, thinking that someone was going to need medical attention, but the same lanky boy packed a punch twice as hard and he couldn’t stop grinning even though he lip was split, blood spreading throughout his mouth and trickling down his chin. Much to Yixing’s relief, the offender hadn’t punched back; he wiped the blood from his nose then wrapped his arm around Chanyeol’s shoulder with a smile on his face. It then registered in Yixing’s mind that the two were friends, probably always aggressive with each other. 

However, the two didn’t actually meet until it was after the concert. Chanyeol was alone in the public restroom, on the verge of tears because his lip was still bleeding. Since Yixing recognized him, he didn’t hesitate to offer help. He ripped off a sleeve of his flimsy t-shirt then got it as wet as possible with the remaining water from his water bottle and proceeded to carefully clean the other’s lip and a few tears slipped from his eyes. As Yixing was wringing the piece of clothing, the teary-eyed boy whispered, “Thank you.”

Yixing glanced at him before responding. “No need to thank me; you were hurt and I was a little worried earlier when I first saw the incident.”

Yixing watched as the lanky boy was about to smile, but stopped himself because the action caused him to wince. He still watched though and saw tears streaking down his cheeks. The boy realized the stare, lightly touching his cheeks before wiping away the drops from his face. Yixing turned back to the cloth in his hands. He was wearing a white shirt, now slightly wet from when he was pouring the water onto his makeshift rag that now had the unnamed boy’s blood, sweat, and tears on it. His thoughts ran back to earlier during the concert when he got hit: was he crying from the cut?

Different reasons and questions about the injured boy filled his mind, so he couldn’t stop himself from asking the other about the tears. Yixing heard him take a deep, shaky breath before he began explaining.

“I told my mom that my friend from earlier was my ride home because I live far from here and she said she wouldn’t let me come to this concert unless I had a ride. I didn’t even tell my friend; he was getting a ride from a different friend and their car was full and, fuck, I didn’t want to be a problem for them so I told Jongin, my friend, that I had a ride, that I’d get home safely. But,” he took another deep breath and Yixing glanced over at him, seeing that there were more tears. “B-but now I’m stuck at this fucking venue because I just had to fucking see this band and, _fuck_ , I should’ve just stayed home.”

“Hey, hey, don’t say that, okay?” Yixing said as he went over to the other, offering aid. He didn’t want to make him possibly more upset, so he gently placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder, rubbing his thumb over the t-shirt fabric. He continued, “You probably had a good time and… If you want, I can keep you company on the train—if you’re heading to Seoul that is.”

“Would you really?” He sniffled as he looked at Yixing, who nodded to reassure him. The lanky boy then pulled Yixing into a hug, continuing to sniffle. “Thank you… So much. A-Are you sure? I don’t want to have to force you to sit with me the whole train ride.”

“Yeah, it’s no problem. Plus, I’m kind of worried you’ll fight a passenger and wind up arrested,” Yixing patted his shoulder. “I wouldn’t want to see your mugshot and name plastered on the news and have to hear in detail what you did to the passenger.” That had made the boy laugh and pull away from Yixing to wipe away a few tears that slipped and it reminded Yixing that he actually didn’t know the person’s name before him, so he asked.

“My name is Chanyeol.”

Yixing had told him his name too then they made their way out the bathroom and out the venue, on their way to the train station. Their conversation grew and they got to know one another. Chanyeol even explained the situation from earlier: him and his friend, Jongin, punched each other because they were arguing over who had a stronger hit (Chanyeol said it was himself, but Jongin said that he gets hurt all the time and Chanyeol explained that he got hurt easily because he has sensitive skin. Jongin wanted to see if he was telling the truth).

Even now, as Yixing cleans the cuts on Chanyeol’s beaten up face and body, his skin is still sensitive, but luckily that doesn’t stop him from being able to fight back. At first, he couldn’t understand why Chanyeol liked being in the octagon so much. He didn’t understand the thrill of hurting someone until Chanyeol said it was similar to helping a patient, being able to have a victory. He still didn’t understand the joy in hurting someone but he got the victory part.

The tissues in Chanyeol’s nose are drenched in blood, making some of it run down the side of his mouth. Chanyeol moves the ice pack over a little and looks into Yixing’s eyes. “Are you sure my nose isn’t broken?”

“For the second and last time, _no_. If you ask again, I’ll break it myself,” Yixing barks back as he replaces the bloody tissues and wipes away the maroon trails while Chanyeol closes his eyes. The mention of a possible serious injury made him think of earlier. “Keep your head tilted like I said and maybe it’ll stop bleeding.”

Chanyeol chuckles. “I know it’s not broken, but I just think it’s a little funny when you’re snippy. Plus I get you to take care of me longer if I don’t.” 

Yixing flushes. “Oh, please, don’t flatter me while I’m stitching your cuts.” Chanyeol starts to laugh but hisses when Yixing dabs a wound on his cheek with an alcohol wipe and a surgical suture. He carefully pieces Chanyeol back together before moving onto the other wounds and repeating the process. When he’s finished, he sits back and looks over the other’s face. Chanyeol slowly opens his eyes.

“You done?”

“Yeah, just thinking about earlier. The thing about Kris and Kyungsoo.” Yixing turns to his items and starts packing everything since they have to head back to their gym. He wants to ask how he feels about everything: if he still wants to fight Kris but for a different reason now, or if he’s mad at Kyungsoo for laying a finger (or foot in this case) on his precious idol. He lets his curiosity get the best of him and asks anyway.

“Oh… Well. Hm. Kris should’ve kept his mouth shut and…. Kyungsoo maybe should’ve been a little… Gentler? But it’s Kyungsoo, so that’s impossible.” Chanyeol lets out a breathy chuckle, careful not to make much movement on his face then pulls on his shirt. “Something like that was bound to happen though… Kris is too honest sometimes and Kyungsoo can be ruthless.”

Yixing nods along, letting him know that he’s listening and slings his medical bag onto his shoulder then helps Chanyeol up from his seat. “Good thing you didn’t get Kyungsoo in the octagon.”

“Fucking right good thing he didn’t get me.”

Both of them turn to find the mentioned man holding an ice pack to his head, covering a possible black eye.

“Don’t be fooled by the ice pack, I won my match.”

Chanyeol scoffs. “Of course you did! Weren’t you after me? Who were you up against?”

“Some scrawny beginner named Baekhyun. He’s older but he’s still gotta learn. He even asked me out for coffee.”

“And? What’d you say?” Now Yixing is a little interested.

“Well… He had this puppy-dog look in his eyes that I kind of had a hard time saying no to and—”

Chanyeol quirks his head to the side a little. “Oh? Is this….”

“No, no, he probably just wants pointers on how to become a better fighter or wants to kill me over Americanos.”

Both Yixing and Chanyeol laugh a little before Yixing says, “Well, good luck on your death-date. Chanyeol and I have to head home.” Kyungsoo bids his goodbye and they part ways.

When they arrive to their shared apartment above their gym, Yixing lets Chanyeol fall onto the worn out couch as he pulls off his bag then goes to the kitchen to make tea for them. Yixing returns with two steaming mugs to the man of the evening slumbering on the couch. He feels quite fond of Chanyeol when he sees him like this. 

Yixing quietly walks over to the other, careful to not disturb him. He places the mugs on the coffee table as he sits next to Chanyeol then uses his fingers to lightly brush strands of hair out of his face. The latter stirs a little before wrapping his arm around Yixing’s waist and pulls him to his side, making the older yelp in surprise. 

Yixing has no reason to complain about being played as his Canlie snuggles into him and peppers his neck and cheeks with kisses, making him giggle and he tries to return the favor but is stopped by Chanyeol’s strength. Luckily, the kisses die down until he plants a smooch on Yixing’s lips.

He can feel the cut on Chanyeol’s lip developing a scab so he pulls away, scrunching his nose and saying, “God, you’re so gross and clingy after a match!”

“I can’t help it! You take care of me and I feel the need to repay you,” Chanyeol reasons. His tone is softer. “You’ve always been by my side, always took care of me. I feel like I don’t do anything in return.”

His grip on Yixing loosened, so the older wraps one arm around him and cards his fingers through Chanyeol’s hair. “You’ve always been there for me, too. You offered for me to stay here when I could no longer afford to stay on campus, you scare away creeps that try following me, AND you help put food on the table. Honestly, I think you do a lot more than I do, but I’m glad that I’m here to kiss your boo-boos all better.” Yixing kisses the corner of Chanyeol’s mouth, near yet far from the cut, for emphasis.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. We mean the world to each other is the gist,” Chanyeol says before smooching his ge’s forehead.


End file.
